


Take My Breath and Never Let it Go

by jewelofmandalore



Series: quarantine prompts [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bly is a self sacrificing idiot, Blyla, But Aayla still tolerates him anyways, F/M, First Kisses, Fluff, Force Healing, I am in incredible denial lol, To hell with the Jedi Code, Unrequited Love, these two be crushin on eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelofmandalore/pseuds/jewelofmandalore
Summary: Between desperately trying to quell her feelings for her commander and abide by the Jedi code, giving her CO a back massage half naked isn’t really helping.
Relationships: CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura
Series: quarantine prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689946
Comments: 6
Kudos: 173





	Take My Breath and Never Let it Go

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still emotionally reeling from the clone wars finale a bit so regular content has been delayed a touch until I can literally process it all lmao. As many others, I am in some serious denial. Anyways here's a fluffy request I got at the beginning of quarantine about Bly/Aayla one of my fav ships (also I refuse to accept the fact that he kills her so that's that)
> 
> Here's the full request for context:
> 
> "Destressing after a battle turns into Aayla realizing Bly has never had his back adjusted, or even any real wellbeing work and just knows the invasive work of the Kaminoans and combat medicine, and talking him out of his armor to work on his back (I've been watching the Mondragon Chiropractic videos and the clones deserve work like that lol)"

The ships corridors were relatively busy. 

The 327th had just wrapped up a battle on Felucia once more, _(why her battalion was assigned to that karking planet every kriffing time, Aayla would never know)_ and were now docked above Coruscant for their two week leave. She made her way through the hallways, trying to find Bly, who had seemingly disappeared. Instead, every trooper _except_ the one she was particularly looking for seemed to pass her, their golden armor brightening the force around her. Rounding another corner, the loud chatter from the mess hall was audible, and Aayla peeked her head inside in hopes of finding her commander. Alas, she wasn't able to sense his force signature in the large hall.

A few troopers must've noticed her scanning the mess, they turned and waved to her, and in return she cast them a smile. She was _proud_ of her men. They had just finished yet another successful mission with minimal casualties, and although no casualties was preferable, Aayla would take what she could get. 

Once again she found herself roaming the _Liberty_ on the hunt for her second in command. Usually, she could feel Bly's presence from anywhere on the ship, and most places on a battlefield. But every time her mind reached for it, instead of touching the strong, solid, signature that was her commander, it was sour and muddled. Growing slightly concerned, Aayla made her way to her quarters hoping some light meditation would quell the dissatisfaction and worry that was starting to arise. She _knew_ Bly was alive and unharmed, she had greeted him right before boarding after they finished the clean up on the battlefield. He had told her he had to attend to some paperwork and citations regarding GAR protocol per usual, and Aayla had agreed to oversee the journey into hyperspace. 

_Maybe he was secretly hurt, and was hiding it before she could sense something. Maybe he's in the_ _medbay...._

Aayla quickly realized her meditating was getting her nowhere, and if anything it was feeding into her concern. She hadn't checked the medbay yet... usually she went with Bly after every battle and they greeted the injured men together. _As a united force._

Like a spooked Nuna, she shot up off the ground and made her way to the _Liberty's_ medical bay. Bly had once expressed his distain of the place, he apparently hated the sterile; white environment. Referring to how it just didn't settle right with him. Aayla on the other hand found it to bed a relatively peaceful place, a place where she could ensure her men were receiving the care they needed to recover. 

She padded the mechanical doors open, revealing cots lined up next to each other filled with injured troopers, and curtains occasionally pulled forward to give a semblance of privacy. There were a few other doors that lead to different rooms made for surgical operations, and a large door that lead to the hangar that held the batch tanks. Tending to a clone with seemingly broken arm, was the 327th head medic Lucky. Aayla walked over and was able to sense the injured man's anxiety in the force. 

Still having not been noticed by her troops, Aayla walked up to the pair and laid a gentle blue hand on the clone's shoulder. He was still wearing his bottom half of armor, but the top had been stripped and stacked neatly along with his undershirt, she also took note of the few bacta patches scattered across his back and chest. 

Upon being touched the clone looked up at her, surprise evident in his features. "S-sir I-" She quieted him with a nod. "Trooper, I can sense your anxiousness in the force, are you alright?" She asked, sincerely.

He must've been a shiny because his actions were telling him that he had never actually encountered Aayla face to face before, and his armor held very few yellow designs and stripes.

"Uh, just a little nervous General, first trip to the medbay." He replied, gesturing to his arm, which upon closer inspection looked quite swollen. With a hand still warming his shoulder, she looked up to Lucky an inquiring looked upon her face. 

"Ranger'll be fine" His casual yet chipper tone intact. "Just a day in the tank and these two weeks leave no pressure, he'll be back to turning droids into scrap metal in no time." He finished checking something off of his datapad. 

"Good, Ranger I better see you fully recovered by the time leave is over, no excuses." She said, sending a wave of calm towards the clone. He smiled up at her and gave a lazy salute with his uninjured arm. "Sir yes sir."

Lucky began walking towards a cart filled with hypos and patches, and Aayla followed him. "Lucky, have you seen Commander Bly? I can't seem to find him." She tried masking the concern in her voice, but upon Lucky's raised brow and quirked lip, she realized she didn't do a very good job of it. 

"Yes, actually. He just stopped by for some pain meds and said something about spending the rest of docking in his quarters, sir." Aayla nodded, relieved, and quickly made her way out of the medbay.

Upon entering Coruscant atmo Bly's quarters was the first place Aayla had checked, but they must've just missed each other. Suddenly, a wave of discomfort clouded her senses once she reached the hallway leading to his room. Aayla placed a steadying hand on the duracrete wall to center herself, and cautiously reached out into the force trying to pinpoint the agony. Easily recognizable, Bly's signature was a twist of sharp pains and lingering ache. 

_"Bly?"_ Aayla softly knocked on the door. There was a minute where she thought Bly was either sleeping or unavailable, because the door remained closed. Then, it swung open with a _whoosh_ and Aayla was met with her commander. Still clean shaven and presentable as always, the only signs of his discomfort were shown by the dullness of his amber eyes and the unusual tension he carried in his shoulders. 

"General. Is there something I can do for you?" His voice was slightly strained, and Aayla almost regretted bothering him. "No, but I sensed your turmoil in the force, I wanted to make sure you were ok." 

There was a pregnant pause and Bly's apprehension to answer her truthfully sung like a convor. "I'm fine, sir. I appreciate the concern." His words were punctuated by a roll of his neck, and a flinch.

"Bly, I do hope I'm not overstepping, but you seem _tense._ I could help if you'd allow me?" Unintentionally, her voice came out smaller than she had hoped, yet she had come to realize that she never truly had control of her emotions around a certain commander. 

A tanned hand came around his neck and he rubbed gently before allowing her into his quarters. "If you think you can help, be my guest." 

His quarters were similar to her own, if not a touch smaller. His bunk was off to one side while a small desk and chair was on the other covered in datapds. A door in the back lead to what she knew to be the fresher, something Bly had once expressed his gratefulness about not having to share one with the men. He shut the door behind him and took a seat on his bunk.

"It's never gotten this bad before, usually some pain meds and a good spar and I'm back to normal. Guess I just pushed too hard."

Aayla padded over to him and tenderly set a hand on his shoulder, instantly feeling the tight knots his muscles were contracted in. "Bly, you should've gotten this handles weeks ago, this kind of chiropractic stress can have negative longterm effects." She expressed, concern evident in her voice. _Why hadn't Bly come to her or at least the medics about this?_

"It's not that big of a deal, sir. I don't need to take away a medic's time for some discomfort." 

_Ah, there it was._

Bly being Bly, always putting others before himself even if it meant suffering. His selfless nature was often the main point of the very few arguments the two had. And yet, it was one of the things she loved about him. To a clone, muscle tension must feel like nothing considering what they do day in and day out on the battlefield, and especially to a commander, appearing weak is not acceptable. 

"Please, call me Aayla." She wouldn't tolerate being referred to so formally in this close of space. "I can use some Force healing techniques, and relieve you of most of the pain. If you'll allow me." Knowing Bly, he would probably refuse. But Aayla was nothing if not persistent. The internal conflict was evident in his eyes before answering. "I don't want to take up your time Gen- _Aayla."_ She simply shook her head, gesturing for him to sit on the floor. She grabbed a blanket from the bunk and laid it out on the ground before he sat down. 

"May I remove the top half of your armor?" She questioned, and just the thought of doing an act so sensual made something spark inside her. He seemed to look surprised, but not in an unhappy way, before nodding. 

Ever so carefully, Aayla leaned over to him from where they both sat on the floor and began undoing the straps and units that held his plastoid armor together so perfectly. Her hands moved methodically, as if they had done this a hundred times. When in reality, she only knew how to remove the vambraces and chest plate from watching her men do it and that one horrific time where she needed to pry off Bly's armor after he'd taken a nasty shot to the chest while on some muddy jungle planet in the outer rim. 

She could see his golden orbs watch her nimble fingers work to finish the task, and found that she loved the close proximity of the two. What she was doing went against everything the code stood for, but Aayla found that she really couldn't give a damn. Bly was here, and in pain, and emotional feelings aside, she would help him in any way she could. 

Bly made quick work of stacking up the gold painted pieces and turned back to face her, now wearing only his lower armor and black long sleeve shirt with the Republic's insignia imprinted on it. 

"Just lay down on your stomach, it shouldn't take too long." He did as he was told, and Aayla gently rested her pelvis on top of his hip bones for better access to his muscle topography. She could see his body tense momentarily, and honestly even she was surprised at her movements. Nevertheless, she ran her blue hands along his back to find the correct area to begin. A cluster of tension rested in his shoulder, and Aayla closed her eyes taking a deep breath. 

She reached out into the force and pictured herself massaging out each kink and knot he held in his sore muscles. She pictured the tension unraveling itself like a ball of yarn and flowing freely. Seeping comfort and contentment into the cracks of stress and agony. She repeated this action until his force signature shone brightly once more, and opened her eyes, taking a steadying breath. 

His posture had turned from stiff to putty, and Aayla carefully moved her hands up and down his back to finish her work. Gingerly, she lifted one leg over his hips and laid down next to him, code and values thrown out the window. Bly slowly turned over with a groan. 

"Wow, that felt...incredible." He turned his head so he could face her. Shoulders looser, and eyes glowing brightly, if anyone were to walk in it would be quite the peculiar sight to see their commanding officers laying on a blanket on the floor staring at each other so intently. 

Aayla sat up, and Bly followed suit. "I wish you would have told me sooner, I hate it when you're in pain." The latter was nearly whispered. He looked at her like she heald the whole galaxy in her eyes, and Aayla _hated_ it. Hated that she couldn't freely show the one man she loved more than anything how she truly felt. Hated that he was so close yet so far out of reach. Hated that he felt the need to mask his pain so not to appear weak to her. She let her head sag and came to stare at the grey blanket below them.

A hand came to tenderly touch her chin and pull it back up to face him. It moved from her chin to her cheek, and Aayla leaned into the warmth of the touch. 

"I'm in uncharted territory here" His voice was barely above a whisper. She blinked languidly, while her heart was nearly beating out of her chest. 

"As am I."

There was a pause, as if time itself had ceased to exist. And then, an explosion. His lips crashed into hers. Hands coming to wrap around his neck as he pulled her into his lap. Bly's lips were soft and warm mixed with her own, tongue smoother than the one Twi'lek's had mingling with hers. She raked her fingers through the short brown buzz on his head and then moved her nimble fingers to outline the golden tattoos on his cheeks that she adored so much. 

They pulled away panting after a few minutes, and Bly rested his forehead against his own. It was everything Aayla had never imagined, and so much more, because he was _Bly._

"I don't want you to betray your code for me" His words hung heavily between them. _As always, thinking of others._ She grasped his face between her hands. 

"Betraying my feelings for you would be even worse" And oh she would do it all again just to see the way his lips quirked into a subtle smile, and that she could see their future together in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I too had to watch some reference videos before writing this fic, because I have absolutely no clue on how massage therapy works. Hope I did it justice :)


End file.
